


head to the neon lights

by Mattresssama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Kind of Sheithy, POV Second Person, Sheith if you wanna feel some type of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattresssama/pseuds/Mattresssama
Summary: Your name… your name was Lisa. Lisa Waterford. She was a fairly busy mother of two who spent plenty of time gardening… or rather, tending to her collection of succulents. Lots to do, lots to do for Lisa but she probably wouldn’t mind a detour to the desert before doing groceries. After all, Shiro told him not to mess with their lives too much, he enjoyed… he?  — she enjoyed seeing the wild cacti spread sparsely across the plains and canyons. You are Lisa and Lisa was going out to the canyons to look for…Re-imagining of Episode 1 in an AU. Inspired by the hyacinth girl (arguendo) Oneshot ' in the storm we were born to ignore ' Please go read that wonderful fic before this one or you might not understand what is happening.





	head to the neon lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the storm we were born to ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667528) by [the hyacinth girl (arguendo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguendo/pseuds/the%20hyacinth%20girl). 



Emptiness… loss… no —

 

    something was missing,  just now, something you had been desperately grasping at until **_just now_ ** .   You had it, it was there but it was escaping you fast… It was… fuck! — His name! That’s right, his name! What was it? Two big hands running through curly hair, raking through it, pulling at it. Eyes tightly screwed shut trying to think through this nauseating haze.  There was a small, unfulfilling moment of clarity as his name came to mind. Thomas… that was his name- _your name_ today but… that wasn’t right. That wasn’t what you lost. What you forgot. The aftermath of an emotional tidal wave left you nervous, anxious, all of the above, _none of it belonging to Thomas_. You lost something very important to you and you had no idea what it was. The more minutes passed the less you felt its importance and that scared you.

 

 TIME.  Time you knew well. Time was what dictated your life. Or the life you were borrowing that day. Thomas. Speaking of, you were wasting it, Thomas’s time and It- It was… What were you so worried about just now? Pin needles pushed into the center of your chest and the cold drag of a tear falling down your face told you, you were crying. Why?

 

 Shiro… all of his thoughts then turned to the lost Pilot. Shiro. You were looking for him, you have to find Takashi. Twilight sparkled over the canyons you often admired and there was a familiar pull on your heart strings. Far off...

 

                                           ‘ This way ’

 

   It said silently. A whisper in the wind. Something wanted you to go deep into those canyons, to those markings etched deep within its caves. Perhaps having something to do with the stabbing pain in your chest this time around…  you made up your mind then. Many of your borrowed hours were spent simply looking over these colored rocks, with this familiar tug on your ever changing limbs. This time you would follow it and find out what it was. If anything could lead you to Shiro, it would be this… wouldn’t it?

✦

 

 Your name… your name was Lisa. Lisa Waterford. She was a fairly busy mother of two who spent plenty of time gardening… or rather, tending to her collection of succulents. Lots to do, lots to do for Lisa but she probably wouldn’t mind a detour to the desert before doing groceries. After all, Shiro told him not to mess with their lives too much, he enjoyed… he?  — _she_ enjoyed seeing the wild cacti spread sparsely across the plains and canyons. You are Lisa and Lisa was going out to the canyons to look for…

 

 — your eyes gazed over the vast empty trail in front of you, this was a little dangerous. Driving your Mazda over this kind of terrain would put some serious wear on the tires, honestly! What were you thinking? You … oh Shiro… she had to- he-... **_you_ ** had to find Shiro.

 

  You came to a stop some- two hours after beginning your drive. There were only walls, plains of red soil and rock in both directions from circling the caves in the center. Here, in the middle of nowhere, stood a small wooden shack and what looked like… a vehicle covered by a tarp. The Mazda was left out in the dust and dimming sunlight as you wandered past the hidden vehicle, jiggling the doorknob to see if it was locked. It wasn’t, lucky. The door opened with ease and creaked something fierce, causing shivers to run down Lisa’s spine. She was much more cowardly than you. **You**. Who—?

 

  It’s a mess, is your first deduction as you knock over a few bottles at your feet. Papers flown out onto every spot of the floor, shawl thrown over the dingy looking couch, looking flatter than a flounder. That couch looked heavy with dust and debris from the cracks in the wooden panels. The walls were lined with cork boards, pictures, articles, and maps all pinned up against it. Strings of colorful yarn connecting several pieces. What in the world was all of this?  — your eyes scanned over the papers on the walls as you came closer to them. Losing yourself in reading each article and linking photos to each one through the few yarn strands that remained to tell the story.

 

 A photo depicted the markings on the cave walls and your breath caught in your throat. Was there someone else out here feeling what you do? Jaw tightening and fingernails digging into soft palms, you dismiss the thought. **There couldn’t be**. The strings pointed to a photo of a familiar rock formation you have crossed exploring through the canyon before but… nothing had a definitive answer, all of these photos and documents were clues to a mystery but the answer was just out of reach. Your hands flew to the floor then, desperate and searching. “Shiro…” you began rummaging through all the fallen papers to see what was missing. What was it? What did this all mean? Nothing connected perfectly. Everything was a puzzle piece but they were all bent out of shape, skewed… fruitless evidence.

 

 Before you knew it, you’d lost track of time. Lisa had run out. It was time for her to go home. Time for you to start over. The Mazda was waiting outside for her. You had to go. She had to go home to her family. Reluctantly, you left the shack, hoping you would remember its precise location, so that you could return the next day.

 

✦

 

 Limbs swayed off a stiff bed, they swung too far for your liking and when you stood, eyes just barely cracked open, you hit your head on what you presume was the top bunk. “ Ow! ” … oh right. Standing up was a challenge for this one obviously.

 You haphazardly found your way to the bathroom of your Garrison instated room, something you found easily with your eyes from previous lives but not so much with your feet. This boy was tall and top heavy. When you looked in the mirror, you saw a clear image of the foggy and exaggerated visage this boy kept in mind of himself.

 His name… your name—  was Lance.

 The morning was.., uneventful. Class, uneventful. **_Training_ **... somewhat eventful. Especially considering the kind of training assigned to you, to Lance. You don’t particularly like firearms. Their entire concept puts a bad taste in your mouth. Your mouth... not Lance’s. Lance is exhilarated by the pull of the trigger, the kick of the rifle, and in turn, so are you. It managed to take your mind off your task at hand for a minute, what you had been thinking about since you woke that morning. Shiro.

 Once the thought of the man returned to you, your enthusiasm over getting to shoot a semi-automatic rifle limped lifeless, making this...  an off day for Lance. To your friends, you just seemed a little upset, not your usual chipper self. But your (Lance’s) best friend, Hunk, did notice something was extra off with you.

 

“ Dude, you’re acting really weird. You sure you’re okay? ”

 

 You were _FINE_ . You just had more pressing matters to take care of. Matters that slipped further away the longer you didn’t attend to them. Hunk just worries a lot, you _know_ that but… When a few skirts tailed by and you had to physically restrain yourself from turning around to follow them you let some outbursts leave you just to sate it. That uncontrollable need to be the center of attention. Lance was a powerful creature. Or maybe just untamed. Endearing, but it left you feeling third-hand embarrassment from everyone else’s secondhand embarrassment. Convincing Hunk that you were back to your normal self by the end of the day was easy enough.

 Back in your shared dorm, you waited until you thought Hunk was asleep. In the darkness of the room, you stood from your bed, making sure not to hit your head on the top bunk again. You slipped on your ridiculously large shoes and quietly headed out to the door.

 “ Hey, Lance? Where are you going? ” You froze, turning to see Hunk perched up on his elbow in bed, face lit by his handheld. Where _were_ you going, Lance? **Come up with something**. Out on the town... to see the city, meet some ladies— yeah. Just a nice hot night of teenage rebellion. Hunk protested. A lot. Yet somehow, he joined you, complaining and protesting a little too loudly for your liking as you sneaked around the Garrison halls towards the most inconspicuous exit.

 Much to your displeasure, absolutely vexed by this, a third member was added to your party of nightly rebels. Not by choice, but by sheer curiosity of just where **_Pidge_** , of all people, was going as per Hunk’s request. You felt this was a complete waste of your time, you needed an excuse to leave, to get to the shack before this body tired out and you would have to wait until you wake up again to go back.

 You were brainstorming an escape route until Pidge said something that caught your attention. Alien radio chatter?... You squint at him.  “ Okay, so you’re insane. Got it. ” You were about to get up and leave but the Universe had other plans. Hunk started sputtering again and shadows danced under you as a meteor, or what looked like one, came flying across the sky. Close... it was very close. So much so that you could feel the temperature of the air shifting, small gusts becoming erratic.

“ Is that a meteor?! ”

“ It’s a ship! ”

 This pulls you into autopilot, Lance be damned, this was your body for the time being and you were going to go see that ship. You hear footsteps and a shout behind you, “ Come on! ”  Of course they’re coming.

 You suppose having them with you won’t be too much of a bad thing and the three of you actually manage to get pretty close to the crash site before realizing the Garrison beat you to it. You scan the area, watching the many people going in and out of the tent, your eyes watching for patterns in movement. Pidge is scheming on how to get closer while you’re worried about getting inside. The shack isn’t far from here... the vehicle. Would it even start? You contemplated with what little time you had… It was worth a shot considering this might be your **_only_ ** shot.

 “ Wait here, ” You say, before running off in the direction of the shack, making sure to avoid detection from the Garrison’s patrols as you leave. It’s a stretch but, in this body, you can make it. With these long legs of yours it should be no longer than a 10 minute sprint due north. If you really push it to it’s limit. It’s close. It’s in that general direction. If you just follow the dirt road...

 You find yourself bolting, lungs burning and teeth chattering at the cold brisk air as you ran unrelenting towards the shack. Lance was incredible, he could have been a track star with these legs and this stamina. The beautiful sight of that hidden vehicle greeted you. Smiling at yourself and giving him, Lance, a pat on the back. “ _Thank you_. ”

 When you gathered enough air, you stalked towards it and yanked the tarp right off... a hover bike... it’ll do. But would it start? A quick search inside the shack gifted you with a set of keys and surprisingly enough... explosives. You grabbed the old shawl, tying it at one end and setting the explosives inside.You threw the makeshift bag over your head and across your chest. These would come in handy. Who in the world had lived in this old abandoned place, you wondered. A wayward vagabond like yourself? You felt like a kindred spirit lived here but you didn’t have the luxury of dwelling on it for too long.

  A ship had crashed near here, and was now surrounded by Garrison soldiers and security. A ship. Possibly Shiro. Maybe he was back. You hoped he was back... if the crash didn’t kill him. Tears pricked at your eyes as you worked at getting the hover bike on. One… two... three revs— no dice. “ Come on! ” Another one. “ Come on— ” a final rev, a little harder than necessary, “ MOVE! ” and it sparked to life. You smirked, hands gripping the handles like this was second nature, hitting the gas like your life depended on it.

  You had to do this just right, set up the perfect distraction so you could sneak inside. Pidge and Hunk completely left your mind. All you could focus on was what was inside that tent. Who... Shiro... you hoped it was him.  

  The hoverbike made the trip back much shorter. As you came close, you circled the perimeter, heading south. You placed explosives on barren raised rock, activating each one for five minutes, just long enough for you to get to the other side and sneak in while they weren’t looking.

  There was a glint from Pidge’s tech up on the hill you left them at, you paid them no mind as the explosives went off. A loud roar on the opposite end of where you were. All eyes were on it while you landed the hover bike behind a tall protruding fragment of red rock. Covering your face with a piece of the old shawl you had ripped just then, you ran in, straight for the entrance that was now emptied of any guards.  A beeline, not wasting any time. You couldn’t. Time was running out. Lance was tired.

  The fluorescently lit entrance was a straight shot hallway to another door and you went straight for it, readying yourself in a balanced stance for whatever may be on the other side. Your fists bracing in front of you as the doors hissed open. Your eyes set immediately on a figure tied to an observation table.. _was that_?

  “ Hey! ” Three men in hazmat suits set their sights on you and you held back **_none_ ** of your fury. They stood in the way. You pushed them aside, one. by. one. A kick to the chest, a jab to the chin, you were too close to be stopped here. They all laid on their backs when you were done and you quickly scrambled over to the man on the table. Pulling the fabric from your face, you gingerly held his chin and turned his face towards you.

  You felt your breath hitch, your eyes sting with fresh tears at such a familiar sight. Such a welcomed one. The one who’d recognized you, **You** , not the body you were in. A sudden feeling returned to you. It was close and attainable but still just a bit too far out of reach. But it was a breath of fresh air nonetheless, to have that back, to have him back. The man was unconscious but you couldn’t help but call out to him. “ Shiro? ” you muttered, hoping he would wake.

  “ Whoa... ” Your eyes widened and you turned to look at the new intruder, hands forming into fists,  ready to fight. It was Hunk and Pidge, looking over the destruction of the room in awe. They looked to you and then Shiro and back to you. “ Lance, is there something you wanna tell me? ” You furrowed your brows. Desperation in your voice and chest spilling with emotions you weren’t capable of comprehending right now. Tomorrow you would wake a different person, but tonight... you would take Shiro to the only place you know he would be in the morning.

  “ We have to get out of here. **Now**. ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was wrote this at like four AM after re-reading the fic for maybe the fourth time? 
> 
> My tumblr is @shiropleaseiloveyou if you wanna scream about sheith with me.


End file.
